


Easter Hunt

by sterling_schreibt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Domesticity, Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Gen, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: The Rochester family is enjoying an outing in Hyde Park.





	Easter Hunt

Hyde Park was decorated in ribbons of all colors, mostly pastel blue and pink, but with an abundance of yellow and green, tied to hedges, twigs, and benches, gently swaying in the Spring breeze. There wasn't a single couple, family, or even dashing bachelor not sporting their absolute Sunday best. Polished shoes gleamed in the sunlight, wet grass stuck to ironed slacks and pristine dresses. Parasols were opened and closed again as one settled under the heavy branches of an oak tree or decided to face Helios bravely on the freshly mown lawns.

On the west side, Richard Rochester was on one knee, his big hands wrapped around the shoulders of a little girl. She wore an adorable yellow dress and white shoes to match, the whole thing topped off by a bonnet that was a smaller version of her mother's.

"Now listen up, Lynn," her father spoke, calmly and intently as he was on her eye-level.

"There are a lot of children who think this is a game - a mere bagatelle of a hunt! - but you know better. You know what to look for, where to look for it."

Max, cradling a slightly fussy Benjamin, rolled her eyes.

"Eggs?" Lynn chirped innocently, tugging at the silk bow on her dress.

"Yes, eggs. And not just any eggs."

At that, Lynn beamed: "Easter eggs! They're all pretty!"

She had been read enough stories and had seen depictions of what Master Rabbit left over night to know that the striped, speckled, and just plain one-colored eggs were nothing sort of a modern day miracle.

"And you know what to do with them, sweetheart?" Rick inquiered, cocking an eyebrow at the little wicker basket that dangled from Lynn's elbow.

"I find all the eggs, and then we eat them for lunch!"

She was now excitedly moving from one foot to the other, an absolutely unrestrained joy on her little face.

"You bet your little bonnet we will."

He picked her up and carried her over to the lawn were an array of other children had gathered with their parents.

"Now if there is any boy who tries to take an egg from you, what do you do?" he whispered, well aware his wife heard every word.

"I kick his shin."

"That's right. But only if he tries to take something from you, you hear?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good Lord, Richard, I think she'll be fine."

Benjamin squealed among the myriad of new noises and smells and as soon as Rick had placed Lynn on the grass he was handed his son which he started rocking.

"You just watch your sister win this thing, Benny."

Max slipped an arm around his midsection after kissing Lynn's head, wishing her good luck.

"What if she doesn't win, Mr. Rochester?" she asked, watching as the screaming children stormed off.

"Well, I guess I'll have to erase her from the family tree," he dryly gave back, earning a subtle elbow in the ribs.

"Wife!"

"Don't even joke about these things!"


End file.
